Limonade
by Servania
Summary: Vacances de deux amoureux de la tomate en pleine chaleur andalouse. Quoi de mieux pour se rafraîchir qu'un grand verre de limonade bien glacé? Rating T pour le langage...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "acide" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Titre : Limonade

Résumé : Vacances de deux amoureux de la tomate en pleine chaleur andalouse. Quoi de mieux pour se rafraîchir qu'un grand verre de limonade bien glacé?

Pairing : SpaMano!

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi! ~

* * *

- P'tain, elle marche pas c'te connerie de machine! Oye! Marche, saleté!

- Lovi... Je crois que donner des coups dedans ça marchera pas vraiment mieux.

- Ta gueule, bâtard! C'est ta faute d'abord! Et cette connasse de machine m'a volé ma monnaie, putain...

Et Lovino continua de donner des coups de pieds dans le distributeur automatique tandis qu'Antonio se frottait la tête, deux pas derrière, ne sachant quoi faire.

Il faisait très chaud. C'était l'été après tout. Et pas n'importe quel été, c'était l'été espagnol, voir même l'été andalous. Celui qui s'abat sur le crâne et les épaules avec un taux d'humidité dans l'air comparable à celui du désert du Sahara et vous assèche sur place avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire "tomate".

Romano et Espagne étaient en vacance ici depuis une semaine et, à cause de cette chaleur étouffante, avaient pris l'habitude de venir chaque jour prendre une canette de limonade bien fraîche au distributeur devant leur bungalow. Distributeur qui se trouvait être en panne, ce jour-là, apparemment. Au plus grand désespoir des deux méditerranéens qui, bien qu'habitués, avaient tout de même une limite de tolérance à la sécheresse.

Soudain, Espagne eu une idée. C'était tout juste s'il n'y avait pas une ampoule en train de s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. Pour sa part, Romano s'était cogné l'orteil contre le pied de la machine (erreur de visée) et sautillait sur une jambe en insultant copieusement l'appareil.

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai putain de chez putain de marre... _Tomato bastardo_! Ce truc m'a ruiné ma journée, je retourne faire la _siesta_...

- D'accord Lovi... Hum... Tu voudrais m'attendre un peu? J'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire avant...

- Hum? Et ce serait quoi, _cretino_?

Espagne lâcha un petit gloussement.

- C'est une surprise!

Romano gonfla ses joues, une vieille habitude de quand il était gamin, et tapa du pied avec agacement.

- Bon, ok, bâtard... mais t'as intérêt à faire vite... J'serais dans la chambre... Connard...

- Lovi...

Le regard mi-béat mi-coquin du grand brun lui valut un coup de tête dans le ventre (autre habitude qui était restée).

- Putain, commence pas à penser à des trucs pervers, connard! J.. Je... Je rentre et t'as intérêt à te dépêcher!

- Haha, oui, Lovi, d'accord... fit Espagne en essayant de faire rentrer de l'air dans sa cage thoracique malmenée.

Dés que l'italien au sale caractère ne fut plus en vue, l'espagnol se dirigea, tout guilleret, vers le marché, un peu plus loin dans le village...

* * *

Effondré sur le lit, la chemise défaite et les rideaux tirés, Lovino essayant désespérément de se rafraîchir lorsqu'Espagne revint. Il se leva en râlant pour trouver le brun dans le coin cuisine, avec un sac de courses plein à craquer de... citrons?

- Ah, Lovi! Regarde ce que j'ai ramené! On va pouvoir faire de la limonade, finalement!

Romano en oublia de jurer. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais faire sa propre limonade, ça devait bien valoir celle du distributeur, non?

- Ok, bâtard... Fit l'italien en prenant une chaise. Mais t'as intérêt à assurer, compris?

Espagne ne s'embêta même pas à lui demander de l'aider. Depuis tout petit, Romano le traitait comme un serviteur, et ça ne changerait sûrement pas de sitôt...

* * *

- Et voilà, Lovi!

Lovino regarda avec suspicion le verre qu'Antonio venait de poser devant lui. Zélé, l'espagnol avait même ajouté des glaçons et une fine rondelle de citron décorative. En forme de cœur, la rondelle. Lovino ne releva pas. Espagne était romantique, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il s'obstinait à l'appeler "Lovi". Sous le regard vert et plein d'attentes, il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et goûta...

...

Antonio ne sut pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsque son italien au sang chaud lui recracha tout à la figure.

- Putain! C'est trop acide, bordel! Ça pique!

- Eh? Comment... Ah! D-d-désolé, Lovi! J'ai complètement oublié d'ajouter du sucre!

- Bah, fais-le maintenant! Connard! Ah, putain, c'est atroce!

Antonio s'essuya la figure d'un revers du poignet avant d'aller chercher un paquet de sucre dans un des placards. Il en versa plusieurs bonnes cuillerées dans le grand pichet qu'il avait préparé, touilla, s'assura qu'il était bien dissout et en versa un nouveau verre à Lovino qui hésita un peu plus longuement avant de boire, cette fois-ci. Mais devant le regard insistant de l'espagnol, il n'osa pas résister. Il goûta le mélange avec prudence et fit une légère grimace avant de lâcher un minuscule :

- C'est pas trop mal, sale bâtard...

- Lovi...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'italien se retrouvait sur les genoux du brun, câliné et cajolé, sans oser se débattre de peur de faire tomber son verre qu'il se contenta de siroter lentement. De son côté, Antonio réfléchissait, complètement au paradis avec son italien sur les genoux. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait les comparer à une limonade, ces deux-là. Lovino était acide, dans ses paroles et dans ses gestes, aussi désagréable que du citron pur. Il n'y avait qu'Antonio, avec son caractère sucré, qui pouvait l'adoucir, un court instant...


End file.
